A Wish to Starry Skies
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Durarara for various pairings and prompts.
1. Wishes

**Notes:** First time writing this couple, I kind of wish that I could have written something a little bit longer but it's a good start... I hope.  
**Title:** Wishes  
**Fandom:** Durarara!  
**Pairing:** Tsugaru/Psyche  
**Words:** 186 words  
**Rating:** g  
**Prompt:** once there used to be stars in the sky  
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make nothing from writing this, got it?

**Wishes**

When he looked up at the sky, it wasn't a reassuring sight. It wasn't the sight that he was used to – all bright stars and black skies. The city was a weird place and not one that he could adjust to very quickly. In fact, Tsugaru found the entire place to be extremely unnerving and strange.

But he chose to instead suffer in silence.

Still, Tsugaru thought, there were benefits to moving away from the starry skies and quiet of his old home.

_Psyche..._

The entire reason that he'd left his home behind was encapsulated right there in that small frame. Psyche had needed him – had loved him – and that was all the reason that he needed really. Because Psyche had stumbled into his life and changed it completely.

Maybe there weren't anymore stars in the sky for him, but Tsugaru found that he didn't mind that so much. After all, wishing on them hadn't done him much good. He could live without them now, even if he did miss them a little.

They had brought him Psyche, that was enough for him.

**FIN.**

Okay, since I do have one other large drabble compilation and I haven't received any complaints... do people have preferences as to how I should indicate the pairing? I'll always indicate it in my header, but I was wondering if people would prefer it to be in the chapter title from the drop down menu... just curious.

Anyway, feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Twilight.


	2. Promises

**Notes:** Just a quick little drabble I typed up after getting the prompt off Gaia. I hope that this is good... I haven't written much in terms of Tsugaru/Psyche.  
**Title: **Promises  
**Fandom:** Durarara!  
**Pairing:** Tsugaru/Psyche  
**Words:** 186 words  
**Prompt:** 043. glass  
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make no money writing this, got it?

**Promises**

Despite his cheerful nature and how innocent and sweet he could be, Psyche was much more delicate and fragile than he appeared to be. True, he seemed strong, but he was hiding behind barriers of being a chipper and easily excitable young man to keep people from looking too deeply at him.

Tsugaru knew, though, that while Psyche was indeed a very cheerful and kind person, that he kept his fears and worries locked away inside himself.

He alone had seen Psyche at his most vulnerable moments.

And he did everything he could to keep him safe. Tsugaru had promised that he would protect Psyche, even if it was from himself.

Even if Psyche was transparent to him, Tsugaru would make sure that no one else would get to see him like that. He's the only one allowed to see that side of Psyche. If anyone else saw it, then... Tsugaru doesn't want to think about the consequences if someone found out.

Psyche is his everything. He isn't about to let go.

No matter how vulnerable he really is, Tsugaru will protect him. No matter what.

**FIN.**


	3. Overtime

**Notes:** Took a prompt from Gaia and wrote a little drabble. Sorry I haven't been updating anything lately. D:  
**Title:** Overtime  
**Fandom:** Durarara!  
**Pairing:** Kasuka/Kida  
**Words:** 175 words  
**Prompt:** 081. push  
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make no money writing this, got it?

**Overtime**

Kasuka would, on occasion, give Kida a nudge or two to indicate that he might want to consider getting into acting. And each time, Kida would come up with the must ridiculous, completely insane reasons to not do so.

Each time, Kasuka humours him – a little bit – with that strange sense of exasperation to his voice as he pointed out the gaping holes in Kida's sometimes... interesting ideas of what logic could mean. _Moon logic_, he called it. But he was never anything but supportive.

Kasuka would never push him into doing anything, that isn't his style. He's the most supportive boyfriend Kida's ever had – although, technically, he's the **_only_** boyfriend Kida's ever had – and he puts up with all of his eccentricities and accepts him for who he is.

Really, there isn't much more that Kida could ask for.

And he won't push Kasuka for the real reasons that he has for wanting Kida to consider getting into acting. He'll just wait until he feels up to telling him himself.

**FIN.**


	4. Starry Night Skies

******Title:** Starry Night Skies**  
****Fandom:** Durarara!**  
****Pairing:** Tsugaru/Psyche**  
****Words:** 269 words**  
****Prompt:** 005. every once in a while...**  
**

**Starry Night Skies**

Once every couple of months or so – it tended to vary, much like the weather – Tsugaru would make his way to the roof of their apartment building, sit down, and look up at the stars.

Psyche found the entire ritual both fascinating and a little confusing. He'd follow Tsugaru up on occasion or go up hours after the fact with hot chocolate or something else. What he wanted was to spend time with him and, to him, it didn't matter whether or not he understood why Tsugaru did the things he did, so long as they were together.

He didn't really understand why Tsugaru went to the roof. You couldn't really see the sky because of the smog from all of the cars and other pollutants. Plus, the light pollution meant that only a small handful of stars and constellations could be seen.

Still, whenever he came up to the roof and curled up next to Tsugaru, he'd get a brilliant, winning smile from him and an arm pulling him close.

It took a few more minutes before Tsugaru would point out what stars he could see, outline the constellations that he knew were there. All of that he did for Psyche.

Those quiet moments, Psyche thought he saw something in Tsugaru that he never thought he'd see. He could put a name to it, but it made his heart ache painfully and he didn't know what to do.

He wanted to make Tsugaru smile, really smile, to stop him looking at the sky with that wistful and sad smile of his.

Psyche wanted to make him happy. That would make him happy too.

**FIN.**


	5. My Most Precious

**Title:** My Most Precious  
**Fandom:** Durarara!  
**Pairing:** Tsuki/Roppi  
**Words:** 306 words  
**Prompt:** The reason why Tsuki holds on so dearly to the scarf is because Roppi made it especially for him some time ago during winter as Tsuki was a postman and it was sometimes chilly during his deliveries.  
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make nothing from writing this, got it?

**My Most Precious**

When he comes home that evening, the entire living room has been destroyed. For a few seconds, he thinks that maybe Delic and Shizuo got into a fight or had an arm-wrestling competition (he doesn't understand them most days – so loud and noisy and sometimes scary with how close they get), but then he notices that Tsuki is laid out unconscious on the ruined sofa.

That, ultimately, is what clues him in that something is wrong.

What happens next is that when he gets closer (Tsuki looks so peaceful when he sleeps and so adorable – he can't help it), he realizes that Tsuki's eyes are puffy and red and his cheeks look damp.

He's been crying.

Roppi isn't quite sure what to make about that. His heart thuds heavily in his chest and there's a burning in his throat too, but he ignores it.

Instead, he reaches out and gently wipes away the remaining tears from Tsuki's cheeks and dries the dampness. Even though his eyes are still red and puffy, Roppi thinks that it's an improvement.

That's when he notices that the scarf is gone.

_Oh._

It's not really a big deal to Roppi, even though he made it. He made it years before when he just started knitting and it wasn't very good. He'd been trying to convince Tsuki to let him make him a new one, but Tsuki always insisted that it was fine. That it was perfect.

Roppi didn't understand that. But it made him blush and made warmth swell in his chest.

But something must have happened. Tsuki isn't awake to tell him and it didn't look like anyone was going to come and tell him, so Roppi just shrugged and went back upstairs to get his knitting. Then he came down and sat on the floor beside the couch.

This time he would make sure the scarf is perfect.

**FIN.**


End file.
